User talk:EVula
::Thanks! I'm looking forward to editing more; I used to be a pretty rabid D2 player back in the day. Can't wait for the third game. :) EVula // talk // 20:18, 26 July 2008 (UTC) You're fast Woah, you are a quick one. So you're a very high official, are you? This proves it. The Wikia Spotlight works. Yeah. And may I say, you're doing a good job tweakin the pages. Geddit ... tweakin?? Oh, forget it. Cheers from the Mobokill 20:25, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Heh, yeah, I don't waste time; when I find a new project, I go all out. To give you an idea of how... uh, "not sane" I am when it comes to wikis, check out my wiki-matrix. I... get around. :D EVula // talk // 20:28, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::Wow.... You're an editor on more wikis than I thought existed... I didn't even know Wikipedia was in so many languages.... How do you manage to do that? Danrr 21:29, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::A lot of the non-English work is in maintaining the "in other languages" links on the sides of articles. On regular articles, they're usually fairly well maintained, but on stuff like templates (w:en: Template:USPoliticalDivisions) or project pages w:en: Wikipedia:Administrator intervention against vandalism), they aren't usually as complete. I'm really good at mapping all that stuff out, so I help make sure everything links back to everything else. It's an odd thing, and even other Wikipedia editors don't understand why (or how) I do it, but it's fun. :) EVula // talk // 22:08, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Good ta see ya, man. Check out those new forums and use the Shoutbox widget. Heh heh. "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 02:09, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I need to get back into the swing of things. I'm really crazy busy in real life at the moment, but I'm trying to at least check in on all the projects that I've got adminship on. :) EVula // talk // ☯ // 02:14, 21 August 2008 (UTC) About certain things I read your to-do list and I kinda don't agree with 2 points. The consolidate monster and set item pages into single page clause seems kinda redundant, don't ya think? Each monster and set item has individual characteristics that distinguish them from others of the same kind. For example, the Warped Ones were never seen before a patch even though they existed and the Cow King's Leathers are the rarest set to complete because you only get 3 one-time chances to get 3 different pieces. The monster pages could use a little more info other than their stats, I agree. But combining them to a single page, that may make the monster class pages a bit too long. And not to mention destroying the article count we've all been trying to keep up. So please, consider again and decide. And yes, the splitting of the NPC template is needed. Best of luck. Cheers from the Mobokill 19:22, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, it is just my personal To Do list; obviously, if I'm the only one that wants to do something and everyone disagrees, it won't be done. :) :I still think consolidating the monster pages would be a good idea. I mean, there isn't much else that can be said about Carvers or Devilkins. I'll do up a userpage version of the consolidated page before doing anything to the articles themselves; that will allow us to figure out if it'll work or not without bothering anyone that uses the site. :As for the site items, there's even less that can be said for them. I don't see why a single set would need multiple pages, a template, and a category; none of them aid the end user in knowing about the set, which is what our end goal should be. Similar to the monster pages, I'll do up a userfied version first. :I'm also not particularly concerned about the article count; not only is it a largely arbitrary number, but all the obsoleted pages would then be turned into redirects, which wouldn't (I think) cause the number to drop. It'd be a win/win. :) EVula // talk // 19:54, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::OK, maybe the monster pages would work if they're consolidated with some modifications to the infobox for monster, but the set items I think should be left as is. I mean each of the items has it's own characteristics. The set items are not as related to each other as the monsters are.Danrr 20:02, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, it'll take a bit of tweaking, but I think it'll work. I still think the set item pages could be consolidated, but I'll put that on the back burner; there are other, more pressing things to pay attention to, and it'll obviously take a lot of work before I change anyone's mind about it. :) EVula // talk // 20:08, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Always with the tweaking... :). Why should the set item pages be consolidated? Each item can be equipped and function as an unit. I can equip, say, Tal Rasha's Fine Spun Cloth without ever encountering any other of the items in that set. Oh, and another thing redirects don't count towards page count.;) Danrr 20:14, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, this is why I'll do up a test in my userspace first. :) And I didn't know about the redirects not counting... bugger. EVula // talk // 20:18, 29 July 2008 (UTC) RED ALERT This is gonna be LONG. Aw, come on Mr. EVula, sorry bout the he/she thing. Ya never know ^_^. I've been thinking it over and thought of this. The format for each monster can be: * Name of variant- intro para * picture * stats * locations found * monster level * items that can be dropped - may be reduced by linking to item level tables * super uniques * special abilities * name origin * trivia Even though I've no idea how that info's gonna be added, that's all that a monster page needs. Since Dan already talked about the set pages, i'm gonna keep quiet for the moment. Cheers again from the Mobokill 20:23, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I've got a list in my head that's similar to that, but haven't written it out yet. Don't worry, once I start working on it, you're sure to see it in the Recent Changes list. :) And no worries about the he/she thing; you're not the first person to make that mistake, and probably not the last; I've been using this name for twelve or thirteen years and have gotten used to it by now. :) EVula // talk // 20:29, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::Woah there. Sorry I got a little hyper over there. You see, I joined this wiki to improve the monster pages and almost all of the things I've learnt about wiki editing is from them. It's like how a mom can't see her child go bye-bye. Even my first project was related to monsters. I'll look at your user page tomorrow and give my comments. Keep it ready will ya ;-D. I'm just gonna rest my head and ... *snore* Mobokill 20:41, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::Don't worry, I'm not here to destroy anyone's work. :) Dunno when I'll get around to doing up a test page; I'm pretty busy in real life all this week, so I'm not going to be able to do as much as I did, say, my first day here. :) EVula // talk // 20:45, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Please, before changing anything make test pages for both the monster pages and the set items. How soon can you do that? Oh, here are the page count . You can see that redirects are not counted. Danrr 20:53, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Don't worry, I won't be making any changes to the monster or set pages without testing it out in userspace first. :) EVula // talk // 20:57, 29 July 2008 (UTC) You're right Good work on the NPC templates. And you are absolutely right about the copying thing. But that's why we need to rephrase the material we copy. And a wiki contribution is made by not only one person, its a group effort by many people. Agreed, it's not moral to copy, we need to work on our articles ourselves. OK. That was preachy. Now, request time. Do you know about tables? We need the tables for monster, area and item levels. Then, we can move on to Prefix and Suffixes. HA ha!!! - Mobokill 06:08, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm moderately handy with tables. I'll have more spare time next week (my NPC stuff tonight I was able to do rather quickly while I was pretty exhausted; to do up a table from scratch, I need to be a bit more with it...). What did you have in mind for the area and item level articles? EVula // talk // 06:15, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::If you know about the game mechanics, what I'm gonna say will strike a chord. Otherwise, you're done for. Now for the item pages, we need a treasure class table page. We need to link each item to this table so that anyone who needs to see what items belong to a treasure class, can easily access it. That would require atleast 3 separate HUGE pages that contain tables, for items, runes, and then one-slot items. To take it further, we can also link what monster levels drop items from those classes. That would require a separate page on monster levels. And further linking to individual monsters. We can also show the item modifier quality level tables in a separate page. That will be long. Now that's why I opposed your decision to combine the monster and item pages. If we can complete that, this site is gonna be a hell lot more popular. Gotta go. My lectures started. Mobokill 06:30, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Armor see also I've made pages for the armor in D1 and I think that in the "see also" section of the D2 armor pages there should be links to these. Dan (talk) 17:28, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Eh, I'm not so sure; all the D1 stuff is largely unrelated to their D2 counterpart, and keep in mind that there will likely be D3 versions as well. Maybe split it into two columns, with the same-game items on the left, and the other-game items on the right (for example, Gothic Plate (Diablo II) will list Embossed Plate and Lacquered Plate on the left, and Gothic Plate (Diablo I) and Gothic Plate (Diablo III) on the right). EVula // talk // 18:19, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Well, yeah, but it would show how the concept evolved over the game series. I don't think that they should necessarily be separated. And stuff on the right side of the page isn't as visible. Dan (talk) 18:27, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::I'll do up an example later tonight, it might make more sense once I can actually show what I mean. :) EVula // talk // 18:37, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::If Diablo 3 keeps the current normal, exceptional, elite system only the elite D2 item would link to the elite D3 item, and only the normal D3 item would link to the D2 normal items and D1 items, so we'd avoid cluttering the pages. Dan (talk) 18:41, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Agreed; it's kinda nice to have a bit of cross-linking, but that'd get very cluttered very quickly. EVula // talk // 18:42, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :::::I don't know. I kinda agree with Ol' uncle Evu here. Mind if I call you that? Heh heh. A viewer must get from page A to page Z in as little clicks as possible. Even if the page gets cluttered. On the other hand, organization is a sign of a good wiki. Huh, whatever. Can anyone check the template. I think the image is too big. Can you fix it? And hey hey, what do I see. You're trying to be admin too. Maybe Atru is not online for a few days. But seeing your credentials, you're sure to be admin. Yay, we're gonna have 7 admins now. Time for a Parté. Cheers from the Mobokill 18:58, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Trust me, being called "uncle" is far, far better than some of the things I've been called... :) ::::::Being able to get from A to Z is a bit of a trap; yes, navigation is paramount, but linking to unrelated items can hinder navigation moreso than help. A perfect example would be Template:NPCs; while yes, it means you can get to any NPC article from any other, how likely is it that someone will need to jump from Lester to Tyrael to Gwen? ::::::I'll take a look at when I get home tonight; I'm at work right now, so there are only small windows of time that I can do on-wiki stuff (and I can write talk page responses like this in another window). ::::::And yeah, I'm hoping to be an admin; there are lots of edits that I'd like to make in the MediaWiki namespace, and I've got a fair amount of experience with editing the wiki interface. Ironically, when I first posted that request, I was a bit of a newbie around here, but now I'm coming up on my 300th edit... EVula // talk // 19:12, 31 July 2008 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG OMG. That was hilarious. You've got to have an entire forest waiting for you to be hanged. HA HA. No more uncles, I'll try to rise upto your standards. Shouldn't we change our stub pic . . . You know what I mean? %-) you sure are popular. I give you that. Ha ha. Can't ... Stop ... LAUGHING. OK. I'm tired now, going to ... *snore* Mobokill 19:45, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :Now you see why I think "uncle" is much better than "dictator chode" or "Sexist, misogynist dinosaur, a relic of a prostitutes ass crack". When I piss people off, I go all out. :) EVula // talk // 21:31, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Stubs Those stub templates are lovely. Good work. I'll convert 1-2 skill pages per day to full articles. Could you check Magic Arrow. Something's not right with the images. I'm a loser when it comes to images. SHIT. And one more thing, can you update the main page to highlight the forum. That should give offline contributors an organized list. And do edits in only the mainspace count in my no. of edits. Do talk pages count? We started out on the rocks but forgive me for that :'(. I could've requested nicely instead of going hyper like I did. It's good to see someone knowledgeable in wiki code frequent us. Thanks and sorry :-P. "Fear me" (f'')f <-- Mobokill 02:47, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :Right off the bad, no need to apologize; you guys worked your asses off to get the wiki to the point that it's at right now, and it looked like I was going to undo all that. Your reaction is perfectly reasonable. :) :I'll take a look at . There's a better way to handle the whole "missing image" thing at the bottom, but first I need to find an example of it on a Wikipedia template so that I can steal it. :) :I'll add the Forum to the front page, no worries. I'm hoping to create a couple more stub templates; right before I left work, I figured out which icons to use for some of the other templates, so that shouldn't be too hard. I'll try to leave you at least a couple of stubs to update. ;) Oh, and yes, talk pages count towards your edit count; check out (though you might need to select all the text to be able to read it; fixing that will be one of my first tasks once I become an admin). EVula // talk // 03:47, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::I always wondered what the Invert Selection does. Thanks. I'll leave the stub templates to you. I still have my complex *sniff*. I'll still drop by and random page edit. And about the forum link. Can you tell me how to link to the main forum page on my userpage? For that matter, can you link to some tutorial about linking? I always have trouble with that!? By the by, I luv the Did You Know, or did I say that already? >_< "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 05:46, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::Well, we're almost done with the stub updating anyway, don't worry. ;) As for the forum, just a simple Forum:Index works; however, if you're looking for an easy way of accessing it, I'd suggesting adding the Bookmarks widget (click the "widget" link in the "Community" box to the left; it's the first one), and just making a bookmark for it. Very handy. :::As for more info on linking, we probably should start filling out some of the general "this is how you do stuff" pages. Once I get the stubs finished, maybe I'll turn my attention to that... (and hopefully I'll be an admin soon, too; I really want to make the Forum link a lot more prevalent). EVula // talk // 19:27, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Adminship Yay, you're an admin. Sorry, I usually respond to messages quicker than this. I am very impressed with your edits around here, by the way. I really like the Did You Know? box on the homepage too. I was wondering, how does that get edited? There are many random lore facts that I could throw in to the list. Atrumentis 04:59, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Look's like someone's happy now. Congratulations for your promotion. And look at that, everyone loves the Did You Knows. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 05:41, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Wahoo, thanks for the promotion. I'll start tackling some of the MediaWiki edits later this week. I'd do it now, but I don't really have the time (which is why my past few edits have just been in and around my userspace). EVula // talk // ☯ // 17:46, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Did you know? Should the thing about the rune template be added in the did you know? It seems notable ... Not to mention funny. I say it again, good one. LOL. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 11:26, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :Haha, maybe once we have a billion items and the chances of it being seen are really low. ;) EVula // talk // ☯ // 17:48, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Skill template Sorry for doubting ya. I'm kinda paranoid after seeing some good contributors go missing after becoming admin. Ok. Now for some requests. Can you make a separate skills infobox for the D2 barb. Since he's a disambig now. See ya soon. "Fear me" (f")f <-- Mobokill 16:24, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :No worries; becoming an admin is unfortunately hitting at the same time I'm busy, so I understand how it looks. :What exactly do you want for the D2 Barb? There's , so I'm not sure what I'd need to do... EVula // talk // ☯ // 17:08, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::Heh heh. You're too kind, man. The skills that use that infobox link to Barbarian, which is a disambig, while they should really link to Barbarian (Diablo II) in the class field. Since no other classes have made it to D3, he should be given an exception. That's why we need a separate infobox for the Barb. :::Ah, okay, I think I understand what you're saying. I'll take a look at it later; I don't think a new infobox is needed, just some modifications to the existing stuff. If you don't mind, though, I'd like to put it off until I've got a couple more things sorted out; I'd like to organize things a bit more, just to make us more easily accessible by new editors. EVula // talk // ☯ // 20:38, 4 August 2008 (UTC) D1 items I still haven't found a site or another source to confirm the stats for Diablo 1 items. I made the rest of the item pages using the stats from Diablo Planet. No offense, but I just thought that if their right nothing would need changing. Dan (talk) 06:10, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :No offense taken, don't worry. :) EVula // talk // ☯ // 12:54, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Minor edits I always wanted to ask this. Can you tell me what's the difference between a major and minor edit? I know that minor edits leave an 'm' in the recent changes. What will happen if I don't mark a small edit as minor? Answer fast, curiousity is killing the Mobokill 06:59, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Really, there's very little difference. My personal criteria is "will someone get pissed off about this?" Typos are minor, changing actual information is not. There are obvious exemptions to this; posting a new Forum topic isn't minor, yet isn't likely to piss anyone off. :) EVula // talk // ☯ // 14:15, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Thanx for the update. Ok, so it doesn't affect the edit count in any way? "Fear me!!!" (f")f - Mobokill 14:24, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :::Nope, it's strictly a way of telling one edit apart from another, independent of the edit summary. On Wikipedia, there is some something that looks at how many minor edits someone has versus non-minor, but it's largely an academic exercise, with no bearing on anything else. EVula // talk // ☯ // 15:12, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Cite web template Could you modify to meet this wiki's needs? The are some parameters and other stuff that are not needed, like wikifing the dates. Dan (talk) 15:29, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Sure! I'm really busy right now (if I'm ever inactive for a while, check out wikipedia:User:EVula for a wikibreak notice), but I'll try to tweak it either this weekend or next week when I'm not busy with my show. EVula // talk // ☯ // 15:52, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Bot question Hey there, ol' uncle EVu. So, can you look at this and please give me a link to some kinda tutorial for wiki bots. I desperately need to get my hands dirty with em. "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 17:43, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :Responding there... EVula // talk // ☯ // 17:50, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ::Frankly, I didn't expect you to reply so soon. Heh heh. Well thanks for the link anyways, gotta get mah reading glasses now. The page's lengthy. "Woohoo!!! New class(es) gonna be revealed at Blizzcon!!!" - Mobokill 18:04, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :::I am fast like ninja. EVula // talk // ☯ // 18:29, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Header I hope you don't mind me using a modified version of your header on my user page. If you have any objection I'll take it down. - Dan (talk) 20:35, 21 August 2008 (UTC) :No objection here. I've had various aspects of my userpage(s) get copied by lots of people; imitation is the highest form of flattery. :) EVula // talk // ☯ // 21:50, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Wikipedia I tried to add a link to this wiki in an Wikipedia article on Diablo II, the only Diablo-related article not protected, and someone reverted my edit per WP:EL. I understand that this wiki hasn't exactly had a history of stability, but lately we've got a lot more contributions and stability isn't a problem anymore. I've seen worse wikis in the external links sections of Wikipedia, some of them have under a hundred articles. What do you think? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 20:14, 29 August 2008 (UTC) :It seems they only keep links to official sites and wonderful fansites. Our wiki has a lot to do before we reach the standards of Dii.net or the Arreat Summit. But the link there would've given us good free adverts. Meh.... Talk to bout them. He seems to have much to do with the article there. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 03:18, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'd say we need to expand a bit more before we can have a link there. In time, in time... :) EVula // talk // ☯ // 17:03, 7 September 2008 (UTC) A template Well hey there bro... Dan has a few ideas right here. I just thought you'd be able to help regarding this one. He mentions a USERNAME template that displays the viewer's username in the space where the template is used. I agree that it'd give a more personal feel to the wiki. And look at some of the other changes he asked for, maybe they may be your thing. Hopes... "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 02:36, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :I'm digging the new look for the sidebar; definitely makes the site pop a bit more from the usual Wikia project. I'll check out that thread right now. :Sorry I've been so inactive; the show I'm doing is closing today, so I'm hoping I'll be around a lot more in the near future. EVula // talk // ☯ // 16:16, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Welcome back Hey, I'm glad you're back and that you like the skin I put up. How did the show go? Did it sell out? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 17:15, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :Wait... Maybe I'm a li'l slow here. But you were doing a show?? LOL. So that explains everything. The name, the insults, your absence... Wait... It still doesn't :) Forget it. Welcome back!!! "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 17:27, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :The show's got one last performance left, but it's gone fairly well; only one rained out night so far. No sell outs, since it's free theatre (and it's outside); we make money from donations, though (and I get paid regardless). But with tonight being closing night, we're gonna get slammed... ugh. EVula // talk // ☯ // 19:26, 7 September 2008 (UTC)